The present invention relates to a toy assembly and more particularly to a toy assembly which is fashioned to simulate a computer. Toy assemblies wherein hand manipulated actuating means causes movement of a member connected thereto through mechanical linkage and/or electrical linkage have long been known in the amusement toy art. Such arrangements, which often have been adapted to simulate adult mechanical and electrical tools, vehicles and play equipment, have served to stimulate the interest of children, being not only amusing and entertaining but instructive and educational as well.
The present invention provides a toy assembly which simulates a computer, serving to introduce and stimulate a young child's awareness. interest and participation in the "high technology" computer age. In addition, the toy assembly of the present invention serves to enhance the manipulative skills and hand-eye coordination of young children and, at the same time, provides them with many hours of busy, amusing and entertaining occupation. Furthermore, the present invention provides a toy construction which can be readily manufactured and assembled with a minimum of steps and parts. Various other features of the present invention will become obvious to one skilled in the art upon reading the disclosure herein.